My Way Better Da Boom Crew Pilot
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: You remember that shitty show called Da Boom Crew in 2004? No? I don't blame you. Here, I try and make a better pilot episode. Let me know what you guys think in the comments section.


My Way Better Da Boom Crew Pilot

A camera starts to create an image as its being turned on. When the image is revealed, it shows a girl with dirty blonde pigtails, a red jumpsuit, and goggles on her head. This is Ricki. She is an 11 year old genius who makes inventions like people eat. Ricki then turns to the camera, smiles at it, and waves. "Oh, hello there. I didn't see you there. My name is Ricki. As you can see, I live in the Socrates Orphanage. My goal in life is to become an inventor. And this invention right here, is my greatest invention ever!" Ricki said with excitement in her voice while pointing at hit and turning the camera to it.

When the camera landed on her invention, you can see that it was a metal box, with several colorful buttons and wires, and a giant satellite on top of the box. "Now, I know what you're asking; what is this invention and what does it do? Well, let me tell you," Ricki explained as she picked up the invention and put the camera on top of her dresser so that she can hold the invention. "This is the Astro-Communicator 4000. This invention will allow me to communicate to beings from other planets," Ricki said excitedly. "And I know that you're wondering how it works. Well, it's really simple. First…" Ricki attempted to explain before the door swung open.

On the other side of the door was a 10 year old African American boy wearing a light blue T-shirt named Nate. In his hands was an embroidered book. "Ricki, are you still talking to that thing?" Nate said before letting himself in. Ricki just glared at him before putting the Astro-Communicator down. "Well, I was until you rudely interrupted me," Ricki said as she was turning off the camera. "That piece of junk isn't gonna work. It's going to be just like those X ray glasses you made last week," Nate said. Ricki then went up to Nate, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Yeah? Well when this invention makes me money and gets me out of this dump, then you'll be begging on your knees for me to give your money," Ricki said, continuing to glare at him. Nate wasn't fazed however, and was actually smirking. "Oh, don't give me that 'I just want to make it big' junk. You just wanted to make it because you want to spend more time with Justin," Nate said in a mocking tone. Ricki let him go and blushed. Ricki was in love with Justin. Justin was Nate's 12 year old brother, who wore a red shirt and had an afro. He had given her the idea to make a device to try and find life outside of earth after Ricki heard him talking about how he felt about the possibility of the existence of aliens. He had also been helping her with the invention, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy his company.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about. He gave me the idea sure, but he has nothing to do with me inventing it. He was there to be a helping hand, and helped me finish it quicker," Ricki said, while keeping her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush. Nate laughed at her before revealing the embroidered book, which had her name on it. "That's not what this says," Nate said before he opened the book, trying to find a specific page. Ricki then turned around, and saw what he was reading; her diary. She immediately forgot about Justin, and instead began glaring a hole into Nate, or at least trying to. "What the hell are you doing with my diary!?" Ricki screamed at him.

"Well, while you were staring at Justin yesterday, I found your diary on your bed, and decided to give it a good read. And damn, it was hilarious," Nate said before he found a page in the dairy and cleared his throat. "'Dear diary, Justin is so cute. Last night, I had a dream that we were kissing under a tree in the sunset' HAHAHAHAHA!" Nate laughed after mimicking Ricki's voice. Ricki then tackled him to the floor and attempted to get the diary back while Nate was still laughing. "Give me back my diary, you stupid little midget!" Ricki yelled at him while trying to reach the diary.

Just then, their friend came by. His name was Jubei. He was a little fat in shorts, a hat, and a skateboard under his arm. He looked at the scuffle between Nate and Ricki and rolled his eyes. Jubei was known as the unofficial peacekeeper of the group of himself, Justin, Ricki, and Nate. However, it was mainly Nate and Ricki who fought each other. Jubei gave a loud sigh before he went into the room and grabbed Nate and Ricki by the back of their collars. "Break it up! What's going on this time?" Jubei asked, while still holding them up by the back of their collars.

Ricki glared at Jubei for a couple of seconds before pointing to Nate. "That little twerp stole my diary, read it, and made fun of me about it!" Ricki said, in an angry yet whining tone. Jubei then turned to Nate and put his hand out. "Give it back, Nate," Jubei told him in a gentle yet demanding tone. Nate crossed his arms and looked the other way, but after a couple of seconds, gave the diary to Jubei. Jubei then put the both of them down, and handed the diary back to Ricki. Jubei then noticed the Astro-Communicator, and went towards it. "Wow! Ricki, is this the invention you keep talking about?" Jubei said. Before he was able to touch it, the sharp pain of a metal ruler to the back of his hand made him recoil.

"Don't touch it! I've been working really hard on it, and I don't need it getting ruined," Ricki told Jubei and Nate, while pointing the metal ruler at them like a knife. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Justin asked once he came in the room. Once Ricki noticed Justin, she hid the metal ruler behind her back and put on a huge smile. "N…n…nothing Justin. I was just…making sure Nate and Jubei were being careful of the invention," Ricki said while blushing. Justin didn't seem to notice that, however, and was more interested in the invention. "So, is it ready?" Justin asked. Ricki nodded, and Justin smiled at her, and gave her a hi-five.

"This'll be awesome. We can talk to people from other planets, and we'll be so famous," Justin cheered before noticing the bruises on Nate and Jubei's hands. "Hey guys, what happened to your hands?" Justin asked while pointing at their wounds. Before Nate could answer, Ricki covered his mouth and put on another huge smile. "Like I said, I just made sure they didn't touch the invention," Ricki said in a sweet way, before shooting a glare at Nate and Jubei, daring them to say anything.

Justin then took out a roll of bandages and went up to them. "Don't worry, I can take care of it," Justin said before he led Nate and Jubei to Ricki's bed. While he was bandaging the two, Ricki was fawning over him. "*sigh*, he's so talented," Ricki muttered, referencing Justin's knowledge of anything medical to prepare himself for a future job as a doctor. A couple of minutes later, Jubei and Nate had bandages wrapped around their hands. Jubei left, and so did Nate, but not before sticking his tongue out at Ricki. Ricki stuck her tongue out back at him, before Justin put a hand on her shoulder.

"So Ricki, when can we try the invention out?" Justin asked, with excitement lacing his voice. Ricki blushed at the contact before turning around to look at him. "Well, we can do it at night, after everyone else goes to sleep so we won't be interrupted," Ricki said, almost trailing off as she was saying the last part. Justin did notice this, however. "Ricki, you sounded weird just now, you OK?" Justin asked. Ricki nodded her head. "Yeah, I just…I'm just a little tired from working on it and can't wait for this thing to work. Hahahaha," Ricki answered before laughing awkwardly. Justin looked a little suspiciously at her, but shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, see you tonight," Justin said before he left the room. Ricki smiled before she rubbed the invention affectionately. "Yeah, tonight".

 **Later that night…**

Ricki and Justin went outside with the invention. Ricki then set the invention down on the ground. "Alright, so all we have to do is press this red button, which will send sound waves to space, and if everything goes well, we will be able to have contact with aliens!" Ricki said. Justin smiled at her, and patted her back. "If you're right, we'll be famous!" Justin said. Ricki smiled at him. 'Me and Justin, alone in the moonlight and with the inevitable success of my invention! What could possibly go wrong?' Ricki thought to herself.

"JUSTIN! What are you doing!?" Ricki heard Nate yell. 'I guess I spoke too soon,' Ricki angrily thought before turning around to glare at Nate. "Nate! What are you doing here!?" Ricki yelled at him. "I was going to get Justin back inside so he wouldn't have to see the giant failure that is your invention," Nate said while walking towards Ricki. One of Ricki's eyes began to twitch with anger, but Jubei came by. "Hey guys, how's the invention going?" Jubei asked while waving. Rick then sighed and put her hands on her hips. "We haven't used it yet. We were going to, but some annoying little twerp interrupted us," Ricki responded while glaring at Nate, who glared back at her full force.

"Who are you calling him a twerp, you nerd!?" Nate yelled at her. Ricki was about to punch him in the face, but Jubei and Justin stepped in before she had the chance. "Come on, Nate. I have faith in her, it'll work," Justin told Nate. Ricki blushed hearing Justin defending her against his little brother. "Yeah Nate, Ricki's inventions have a pretty good track record. 85% is a B grade at our school. So, just give it a chance," Jubei told Nate. Nate crossed his arms, and looked down. But, then he looked at all three of them. "Fine," Nate mumbled before looking towards the invention.

Ricki then went up to the invention, and pressed the red button. The satellite started spinning around and making a beeping noise. The beeping noise then got faster and faster before some waves came out of the satellite. A minute later, the Astro-Communicator blinked and stopped. Ricki looked confused, and Nate began laughing. "Nice little light show, Ricki!" Nate mocked while laughing at her. Ricki had tears forming out of the corners of her eyes. "It…didn't work?" Ricki said softly with sadness laced in her voice. Jubei and Justin then came up from behind and put their arms around her.

"Sorry about the Astro-Communicator, Ricki," Jubei said, in an attempt to console her. "Maybe something went wrong, and we can fix it," Justin consoled. Ricki just looked at them, with a tear streaming down her face. Just then, Ricki looked up with tears in her eyes, and saw sound waves falling into the satellite on the Astro-Communicator. Then, something began to appear on the screen. When Ricki looked down, there was an image on the screen; a red face, small eyes, two horns that stuck out in random directions, and a pair of blue tights. Nate's jaw dropped while Jubei and Justin looked on with their eyes bulged out, and Ricki smiled at the screen.

"What the…who are you?" the alien asked. Ricki went up to the machine and looked straight into the monitor. "Uh…I'm Ricki, and these are my friends…and Nate," Ricki said, pointing at the group, with Nate sticking his tongue out at her. "We're from Planet Earth," Ricki said with a smile before the alien raised his eyebrows. "Did you say…Earth?" the alien asked, with interest in his voice. "Yeah, and I have so many questions…" Ricki began before the screen turned lime green. "The hell? This…isn't supposed to happen," Ricki told them before trying to figure out what was wrong. Then, the invention started shaking, and green sparks began flying out of it.

"Ricki, what the hell's going on with that thing?" Nate asked her. "I don't know!" Ricki responded before the sparks from the box turned into full on lightning. The lightning then zapped all 4 of them, and transported them into the box.

 **To be continued…**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm working on a novel for NaNoWriMo, and I wanted to get something out for you. Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
